


桎梏 第八章（正泰同人 骨科 ABO）

by selia123



Category: bts
Genre: M/M, 正泰
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-18 18:40:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18125000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selia123/pseuds/selia123





	桎梏 第八章（正泰同人 骨科 ABO）

章八  
闵允其的画室这阵子不断的收到漂亮的礼物，大部分是鲜红欲滴的红玫瑰，但偶尔也会掺杂着奇怪的香氛。  
那些香氛没有品牌，味道也很淡，看起来似乎是特制的，小到瓶盖，大到瓶身全部做的复杂又精致。然而闵允其并不喜欢它们的味道，转手便将它们转赠给了金泰亨。  
金泰亨用过一次，当他擦着头发从浴室迈出来看到了那个精致的瓶子后便抱着试试看的心随手在睡衣上洒了一两下。  
他一开始并没有多想，只觉得那个味道有种莫名的熟悉感，但等他陷入睡眠后身体却比他的意识先察觉到了不对。  
金泰亨是个欲望不太强烈的人，他仅有的几次失态也是因为田柾国。自从田柾国离开他以后他便过的清心寡欲，仅有的几次发情也被他用抑制剂提前压制下去。但或许是受了这瓶香薰的影响，熟睡中的金泰亨却进入了一片陌生的极乐世界。  
梦里似乎有一双熟悉的宽大手掌将他周身的衣物轻轻剥下，柔软的指尖缓缓划过他赤裸的胴体，所到之处无不溅起一片火星。金泰亨埋藏在心底深处的欲望被这双手点燃，然后又被它贴心的包裹、按压、揉弄，而他的身体也不由自主的跟随着这双手作出反应。他的口中泄出迷离的呻吟，紧闭的双腿无意识的敞开，原本干涩的花穴开始分泌出湿滑的液体，好像在催促着被某个人狠狠的填满、占有，然后无情的蹂躏、践踏。  
或许是他的渴望太过强烈，当花穴真的被贯穿时，他的身体不由自主的发出了可怜的震颤。而正是这缕震颤却迫使他从梦中醒了过来。  
他张开迷蒙的双眼，刚刚那几乎要抵达顶点的快乐尚且在他心口弥漫，一阵阵的空虚和渴求便已顺着他的下身蔓延到他的骨髓当中。四周都是他发情的味道，混合着噬骨的酸痒酥麻，让他几乎无法呼吸。  
金泰亨几乎是滚下了床，颤抖着从抽屉里取出一管抑制剂朝着自己胳膊狠狠扎了下去。  
第二天出现在画室的金泰亨眼下是一片可怕的乌青，以至于闵允其见到他的第一眼还以为他出了什么事。  
“没什么，睡的不太好而已。”金泰亨闷闷的坐椅子上，看着闵允其侍弄着面前的一瓶花。  
“这也是那个人送来的？”金泰亨觉得有些气闷，似乎是昨晚的抑制剂没能完全压制下他的欲望一样，让他浑身发软。  
“对。也不知道究竟是谁。”闵允其点点头。  
“不知道是谁送的你也敢收。”金泰亨揉了揉太阳穴，疲惫的感觉一阵阵涌上来。  
“又不是炸弹，有什么不敢收的。”闵允其把花拿的离金泰亨近了一些，向他示意到：“今天我准备拿这瓶花当临摹的参照物，你觉得怎么样？”  
“我觉得不怎么样。”玫瑰淡淡的气味飘到金泰亨的鼻子里，让他的大脑更加不舒服了。他把花向远处推了一把，这才开口说：“我今天不太舒服，要向你请个假，今天的课我恐怕上不了了。”  
“看出来了，估计你这几天都不能来了吧。”闵允其摸了一把金泰亨的额头，脸上带着一点不怀好意的笑容：“泰亨，你是不是应该找个Alpha了？”  
金泰亨则是一声不吭的站起身，拖着疲惫的身躯朝房间走去。

空气里的味道还没有散尽，金泰亨将自己重重的扔在了床上。  
或许是以前使用抑制剂到过分，致使身体一直没能发情的原因，这次的发情似乎来势汹汹，即便他已经超量摄入了抑制剂，身体的热度却依然没能褪下去。  
他躺在床上，过了很久才缓缓陷入睡眠，但显然身体的不适令他的精神无法得到彻底的放松，他无意识的翻来覆去，连背上都沁满了汗水。  
被白色薄纱挡住的阳光渐渐暗了下来，金泰亨才缓缓睁开眼睛。他动了动身体，发觉里面的衣服已经被冰冷的汗水打湿，而那个令人难以启齿的位置似乎也一直湿哒哒的让他难受。他用尽力气爬起身来慢慢的向浴室挪去，却在经过浴镜时，鬼使神差的拉开了下面的抽屉，拿出了那瓶小小的香氛。  
热腾腾的水汽顺着浴帘缓缓上升，透明的玻璃上映出了金泰亨颤动的身影。  
他粉色的嘴唇微微张开，一阵阵急促的喘息声从其中传出来。他紧闭着双眸，随着手指的进出，纤长的羽睫微微颤动。  
他凭着自己仅有的记忆，羞耻又辛苦的模拟着那个人曾在自己身体上做出的行为，却依然难以让身体达到顶峰。  
他痛苦的垂下头，疯了一样的嗅着飘散在水汽里的那抹淡淡的香气，挂着泪珠的眼睛却落在了那瓶修长的，精致的香薰瓶上。  
田柾国根本不知道该怎么逼着自己把双眼从屏幕上这个诱人的身影上移下来，直到屏幕变黑，音响里传来粘腻的水声时，田柾国依然一动不动的盯着屏幕。这片黑暗持续了多久，田柾国就盯了多久，直到视频信号完全断掉以前，田柾国终于听到了那声夹杂着哭腔的呻吟，仿佛带着极大的痛苦与欲求一般呼唤着他的名字。  
“柾国啊……”

一直以来从不曾断过的香水和鲜花突然断掉了，就如同它们突然的出现一样，消失的迅速又毫无痕迹。  
闵允其并不太在意，只是金泰亨却忽然表现的有些焦躁。  
“你最近是怎么了？”闵允其奇怪的看着金泰亨，从他手里把画笔抽了出来：“别再画了，再画下去也只是在糟蹋它们。”  
“没什么。”金泰亨揉了揉眉头，却什么都没说。他站起身拿了杯冷水灌了下去，然后就握着空杯子立在那里，仿佛陷入了沉思。  
还没等闵允其继续追问下去，他放在桌子上的电话却突然响了起来。  
闵允其看了一眼屏幕上的名字，脸色有些不虞，却仍然接了起来。只是没说两句，那张脸就彻底黑了下来。  
“我不去，帮我推掉。”  
而对方也不知说了些什么，闵允其偷偷抬头瞄了一眼站在旁边的金泰亨，然后转身向外走去。等他再回来时，电话已经挂掉了。  
“泰亨，我们明天要去见个人。”闵允其走到金泰亨旁边，手轻轻的搭在了他的肩上。  
“好。”金泰亨将杯子放在桌子上，脸上浮现出一丝疲惫。  
“你不问问我们去见谁吗？”闵允其有些担忧的看着金泰亨，他最近的状态实在是太差了。  
“无所谓。”金泰亨摇摇头，语气同脚步一样有些虚浮：“总之你不会害我，不是吗？”  
闵允其点点头，肯定的说：“当然，我们是最好的朋友，所以不论你遇到什么都可以对我说，我会尽力帮你。”  
金泰亨听了这话露出了一个浅浅的笑容，他回握住闵允其的手，说：“我知道，你不用担心我。”  
“嗯。”闵允其看着金泰亨疲惫的样子，不由得有些心疼：“你最近好像真的太累了，明天号锡要带我们参加一场拍卖会，顺便见见那个有名的艺术经济Kook，咱们就当去散散心，你也好好休息一下，好不好？”  
金泰亨点点头，便跟闵允其道了声别，转身向房间走去。  



End file.
